


Más pesadillas

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El embarazo transporta a Jack al tiempo en que abortó al hijo del Amo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Perdido en sus sueños, Jack había adoptado la posición en la que permaneció durante tanto tiempo hasta un año antes. Tirado sobre la cama, con las rodillas levantadas, las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los brazos por arriba de su cabeza, agarrados a la cabecera de la cama como si siguiera atado. Gemía de puro dolor y eso fue lo que despertó a Ianto. El joven se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba pasando. Se arrodilló en la cama junto a Jack e intentó despertarlo sin asustarlo.

—Jack… Escúchame, Jack, soy yo, soy Ianto…

Jack gimió más profundamente al notar las manos de Ianto sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Su mente debía de ser un infierno.

—Despierta, Jack. Vamos, cariad, despierta…

Con un grito de dolor, Jack abrió los ojos. Al principio, claramente, no sabía donde estaba. Luego reconoció a Ianto y se dio cuenta de que no estaba atado. Bajó los brazos y juntó las piernas. Intentó darse la vuelta con un sollozo pero Ianto se lo impidió.

—Está bien, mi amor. Estás a salvo.

Ianto acarició el vientre de Jack. Este puso una mano sobre la de Ianto y lloró en silencio. Ianto se tumbó junto a él sin dejar de tocarlo y poco a poco, Jack se fue tranquilizando.

—Lo siento —dijo en un susurro.

—No sientas nada, cariad. Todo está bien.

Jack buscó los ojos comprensivos de Ianto.

—Ha sido un sueño.

—Lo sé.

—Este bebé va a vivir. Tiene que vivir.

Ianto sonrió y se inclinó para besar el vientre de Jack.

—Haremos todo lo posible. Empezaremos a quererlo ya mismo.

Depositó una línea de besos pequeños desde el pecho hasta la base de los genitales de Jack y luego volvió a subir. No quería excitarlo, solo quería hacer que se sintiera amado y seguro. Jack sonrió. Estaba cansado pero se sentía agradecido por el consuelo que Ianto le daba. Aunque fuera impropio de él, una sesión de sexo era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

—No se hinchará…

—¿Cómo dices?

—No parecerá el vientre de una mujer embarazada. Parecerá que he engordado un poco… Pero…

Ianto lo entendió. El bebé crecía detrás de los órganos de Jack, muy profundo. Y no crecería demasiado porque el Capitán no lo soportaría. Las perspectivas no eran buenas. Pero aguantarían hasta el final, ambos lo harían. Se tumbó junto a su amado, abrazó a Jack y lo besó suavemente.


End file.
